Adiós, Remus
by DreamKat
Summary: Una nota puede cambiarlo todo. Tonks acababa de comprobarlo. Cuando Remus la leyera, todo habría acabado.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Ni los personajes, que son obra de JKRowling, ni la canción, que es de Michelle Branch.

No sé si tengo mucho que decir. Pensaba, de hecho, que no iba a escribir más en esta página y en cambio estoy aquí, sobrecogida por una canción preciosa, y sin excesivas ideas para un one-shot. Ya veremos a ver qué sale.

Aprovecho también este pequeño espacio para decir a mis lectores que mi one-shot Hogwartsmsn7.5 ha sido eliminado. Lo hice yo cuando unas chicas me avisaron de que estaba escrito en un formato no permitido. No he llegado a responderos a todas a vuestros reviews, así que desde aquí os doy las gracias.

Y ahora sí, empecemos con el fic. Si tenéis la canción Goodbye to you, os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras tanto. Si no, siempre podéis ir a youtube y escucharla mientras. Merece la pena, de veras.

**Adiós, Remus. **

Una nota puede no significar nada. Puede ser simplemente un recado, o un "me voy, estaré en casa a las siete". Puede ser algo tan banal y sencillo como un mensaje en una nevera, una chuleta en un examen.

Pero también puede significarlo todo. Tonks, abrazada con su jersey, guitarra en mano, lo sabía. Acababa de comprobarlo.

Era curioso, incluso paradójico, como unas simples gotas de tinta y el garabateo de una pluma podían cambiar su vida, todo en lo que siempre había creído. Toda una tarde nublada pensando qué poner en ese pequeño trozo de pergamino; horas y horas mirando por la ventana, perdiéndose en el gris del cielo y la suave humedad pegándose a su piel, su cabello cenizo alborotándose con el viento que amenazaba lluvia.

Y sólo había conseguido escribir dos palabras.

Y Merlín, cuánto le había costado escribirlas. "Adiós, Remus", decía, y ella sabía que aquello significaba mucho más que dos palabras. Él lo comprendería también. No era un simple "hasta luego"; no, no lo era. Podía perfectamente interpretarse como "hasta nunca". ¿Se trataba acaso de un acto de cobardía abandonar ahora? Tal vez. Pero ella ya se había cansado de esperar.

Cubrió sus manos con los mitones blancos que aguardaban en la mesilla de su salón. Hacía frío, y una parte de sí dudaba de que sus dedos aún pudieran moverse lo suficiente.

"Adiós, Remus". Cuando leyera esa nota ya sería demasiado tarde. Ya no podría echarse atrás. Nunca más le podría pedir que le diera una oportunidad. Nunca más.

Echó un último vistazo a la puerta entreabierta, que dejaba que el frío llenara la habitación y se colara por la ropa de la metamorfomaga.

Por unos momentos se preguntó si los ojos le escocían del frío o de ganas de llorar.

Su mano derecha se deslizó mecánicamente por las seis cuerdas de su guitarra, mientras la izquierda buscaba su posición a tientas, pero perfectamente consciente de lo que andaba buscando. Nymphadora cerró los ojos. Sí, tal vez había hecho bien. Esa nota significaría poder descansar. Su alma estaba ya rota de luchar por algo que cada vez parecía más imposible.

_¡No me importa, Remus, no me importa!_ Se recordó a sí misma diciendo, aquella tarde. _¡Te lo he dicho un millón de veces...!_ . Aún podía verse a sí misma agitando las solapas de su chaqueta. Tratando de hacerle comprender, de hacerle entender de una buena vez que no le importaba nada.

Sus manos ya habían decidido un ritmo para esa canción que Tonks no sabía de dónde había sacado. Tal vez la hubiera sabido siempre; tal vez era desconocida y brotaba de su mente. Tal vez hubiera permanecido escondida hasta un día como aquel, en el que por fin se atrevía a salir a la luz. Tal vez era suya, tal vez no. Lo que sí supo en cuanto se oyó a sí misma cantar... era que había sido escrita para ella.

Pensó en Remus, y la letra comenzó a surgir de su boca con una fluidez pasmosa.

_Of all the things I believed in, (de todas las cosas en las que creía)_

_I just want to get it over with… (sólo quiero acabar con esto)_

_Tears form behind my eyes (las lágrimas se forman tras mis ojos)_

_But I do not cry (pero yo no lloro)_

_Counting the days that pass me by (contando los días que pasan sobre mí)_

Su voz sonaba más entrecortada que de costumbre. Suave, cálida, envolviendo la frialdad de la habitación, y la letra la sobrecogía. Su voz seguía rota, apagada. Más apagada aún que su cabello, si es que aquello podía ser posible. Sí, debía acabar con ello. ¿Por qué? Por ella, por supuesto. Porque ya había luchado y era hora de admitir su derrota. Pero también por él; sí, también por él.

Ella sabía que la quería, que estaba enamorado de ella, y que él tenía que saberlo también. Eran evidentes sus pensamientos, fijándose en su forma de mirarla, en cómo la abrazaba, en cómo cuando todo parecía ir mal él siempre le aseguraba que todo pasaría y la reconfortaba... Pero si de algo se había dado cuenta era de que jamás permitiría que ocurriera algo entre ellos. Siempre con esa estúpida obsesión con protegerla. _Soy demasiado viejo para ti, demasiado pobre... demasiado peligroso... _Las palabras del licántropo aún retumbaban en su mente, y sabía que quedarían para siempre. Era su último rechazo.

Ya no volvería a insistir.

_Goodbye to you (Adiós a ti)_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew (Adiós a todo lo que creía que sabía)_

_You were the one I loved (Tú eras quien yo amaba)_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to... (Lo único en lo que intentaba sostenerme)_

Le dolía la garganta, debido al incipiente nudo que se le había formado. Nunca más, nunca más... aquellas palabras se clavaban en su mente, haciéndole daño.

¿Realmente se había cansado de insistir?

¿Realmente era ya demasiado tarde para volverlo a intentar?

_I still get lost in your eyes (Aún me pierdo en tus ojos)_

_And it seems that (Y parece que)_

_I can't live a day without you… (No puedo vivir ni un día sin ti)_

Su mente evocó entonces el primer y el único momento en que consiguió que la coraza del licántropo cayera. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Probablemente sería el único recuerdo que tuviera de ambos juntos.

Era una tarde lluviosa en la que ambos simplemente se habían acomodado en la salita en la que ahora mismo estaba. Tenían por costumbre hacerlo todos los días, y acompañados por una humeante y sabrosa taza de chocolate, ambos disfrutaban de la lectura y de su propia compañía. Les hacía bien estar juntos, pasando las tardes tranquilamente, hablando y leyendo sin decir nada, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Lo cierto era que Tonks los últimos días ni siquiera podía concentrarse, teniendo esos ojos miel delante, tan metidos en su libro. Fue probablemente por ello por lo que aquella tarde supo que era el momento y el lugar. Y cuando ambos, frente a frente en la mesa, se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir, fue ella quien, inclinándose sobre la madera, posó sus labios en los suyos.

Primer y único beso. Él le había respondido, por supuesto; y por un momento Nymphadora pensó que perderían el control. Pero el sueño acabó, él la apartó y se marchó apresuradamente de la salita.

Nunca más volvieron a leer juntos.

_Goodbye to you (Adiós a ti)_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew (Adiós a todo lo que creía que sabía)_

_You were the one I loved (Tú eras quien yo amaba)_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to... (Lo único en lo que intentaba sostenerme)_

Sus labios se movían paladeando la canción, y apenas se percató como el suave sabor salado de una lágrima se mezclaba en su boca. La canción disminuía su intensidad, y cantaba tan bajito que sabía sólo ella podía oírse.

Aún creía sentir sus labios cosquilleando por el beso, el escalofrío recorriendo su piel, los brazos de Remus atrayéndola hacia sí, abrazándola por la cintura, sus dedos enredándose en su pelo, acariciando su nuca.

_And I hurts to want everything (Y me duele quererlo todo)_

_And nothing at the same time. (Y nada al mismo tiempo)_

_I want what's yours (Quiero lo que es tuyo)_

_And I want what's mine. (Y quiero lo que es mío)_

No tenía sentido lamentarse, a fin de cuentas. Ella ya hizo lo que pudo. Se cansó de repetirle incesantemente al licántropo que quería olvidar todas y cada una de las razones por las que no podían estar juntos. Sin embargo... se moría de ganas por intentarlo una vez más; aunque no fuera a hacerlo. Le gustaría poder ir a buscarle, abrazarle, besarle, y repetirle por enésima vez que sí podía haber un futuro juntos; con o sin su maldita licantropía.

Pero no, ya no. Nunca más. Ya era hora de despertar.

La música se consumía. El tiempo se acababa. La nota aún seguía en casa de Remus, esperándole. Ya era demasiado tarde. "Adiós, Remus", se repetía en su cabeza.

Secó sus lágrimas.

_I want you (Te quiero a ti)_

_But I'm not giving in this time (Pero no voy a entregarme esta vez)_

La brisa la sacudió y estremeció su cuerpo. La canción había terminado. Todo había acabado.

-Tonks...

**Y ya está. Ha quedado mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. Me ha quedado muy raro u.u pero bueno xD así se queda. Tonksie decidida a olvidar a Remus, y Remus... bueno, cada una que interprete ese último "Tonks" como quiera XD. ¿Habrá llegado justo entonces o habrá podido escuchar toda la canción?**

**¿Habrá leído la nota? En fin, libre interpretación.**

**¡Besos, y no os olvidéis de los reviews! **

Dreamkat 


End file.
